I don't care
by VicPin
Summary: :Cartters: :Songfic: "Esta relación fue una mentira, un sueño, una aberración de nosotros mismos. Tú y yo nos hemos estado lastimando por algo que nunca existió, que nunca debió ser…" :Secuela de Broken Pieces:


_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí VicPin reportandose con esta historia que es una secuela del fic "Broken Pieces" XD, cuya pareja trágica/protagonista es la formada por Cartman y Butters. Este relato, al igual que el anterior, es un songfic en el cual uso una rola de Apocalyptica (sí, los tíos con violonchelos provenientes de Finlandia XD) llamada "I don't care", cuyo link en Youtube les dejo:**_

_**watch?v=qxDcWvZCSRg**_

_**Sin más qué decirles, excepto que SP y la canción pertenecen a Comedy Central y a Apocalyptica, respectivamente, les dejo con la siguiente historia.**_

_**Chaito!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**I don't care.**

Butters Stotch guardaba toda su ropa en la maleta a la vez que miraba el reloj. Estaba al pendiente de que el reloj no marcara las 4, ya que a esa hora Eric Cartman, su ex novio, llegaba al departamento. Tenía justamente una hora para empacar todo e irse.

No quería saber nada de él, no quería volver a hablarle ni recibir aunque fuera una llamada telefónica. Ya no le importaba saber si vivía o ya había fallecido, o que le estuviera buscando.

_**I**__**try to make it through my life,**__**  
**__**in my way,**__**  
**__**there's you**__**  
**__**I try to make it through these lies,**__**  
**__**that's all I do**__**  
**_

Se detuvo abruptamente y, cerrando los ojos, intentó calmarse. No quería olvidar nada en aquél departamento, pero si sucedía una situación así, entonces ahí dejaría lo que se le olvidara.

Cerrando su maleta, la bajó de la cama y jaló de ella hacia la salida con paso apresurado. Volviendo su vista hacia lo que fue alguna vez su hogar por tres años, recordando los pocos momentos felices que pasó en esas cuatro paredes, momentos en que jamás se había dado de la mentira que vivía hasta hace una semana.

_**Just don't deny it**__**  
**__**Just don't deny it and deal with it,**__**  
**__**yeah,**__**  
**__**deal with it**__**  
**_

Volvió la mirada hacia la puerta con tristeza.

Le tomó toda una salvaje golpiza para darse cuenta de que había vivido una mentira por tres años. Le tomó una semana entera en el hospital reflexionar sobre abandonar o no a Cartman, si permanecer a su lado a pesar de todo, de que si valía la pena aguantar más vejaciones o simplemente mandar todo al caño y terminar con todo para estar nuevamente en soledad.

_**You try to break me,**__**  
**__**You wanna break me...bit by bit,**__**  
**__**That's just part of it.**__**  
**_

_No quiero estar solo_, se dijo a sí mismo_, pero debo hacerlo por mi bien. Tengo que hacerlo por mi bien._

A Cartman no le importaría si vivía o moría, o si lo dejaba. Él era Eric Cartman, el hijo de puta malnacido más grande que haya existido en la historia de la humandad, el único a quien le importaría un carajo tus sentimientos o tus intereses. Para él uno no era más que una pieza en el ajedrez de su existencia, uno que debe servirle a él hasta que ya no le sea de completa utilidad.

_**If you were dead or still alive**__**  
**__**I don't care, I don't care.**__**  
**__**And all the things you left behind**__**  
**__**I don't care, I don't care.**__**  
**_

Así lo sintió Butters cuando cayó en cuenta de ello tardíamente, y así lo continuaba sintiendo.

Suspirando hondamente, abrió la puerta… Y sus labios temblaron de coraje al toparse frente a frente con el mismísimo diablo.

Eric Cartman estaba ahí, a punto de sacar sus llaves para entrar al departamento y muy sorprendido de verle. Al desviar el castaño la mirada hacia abajo, enseguida comprendió lo que sucedía.

_**I try to make you see my side**__**  
**__**Always trying to stay in line**__**  
**__**But your eyes see right through**__**  
**__**That's all they do**__**  
**_

- ¡¿Me estás dejando?! – exclamó el gordo.

Butters decidió no responder agarrando la maleta y apartándolo de su camino.

- ¡Butters, vuelve aquí!

Cartman tomó a Butters del brazo e intentó jalarlo hacia él, pero el rubio logró soltarse gritándole:

- ¡SUÉLTAME, MALDITO BASTARDO DE MIERDA!

_**I'm getting tired of this shit**__**  
**__**I've got no room when it's like this**__**  
**__**What you want of me just deal with it.**_

El gordo se sorprendió de su respuesta mientras que Butters, con rabia, le espetó:

- ¡Por supuesto que te estoy dejando, Eric! ¡Te dejo porque ya me harté de ti, de tu frialdad, de tu falta de consideración, de tus arranques de ira! ¡De toda tu maldita mierda!

Dándose la vuelta, se dispuso a dirigirse hacia el elevador, pero Cartman lo volvió a tomar del brazo exclamando:

- ¡Tú no me dejas!

_**SO!**__**  
**_

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – replicó Butters mientras se soltaba nuevamente de él.

- ¡¿Y a dónde carajo piensas irte, eh?! ¡¿A dónde irías si nadie te quiere?!

- ¡A dónde sea con tal de no volver a verte en mi vida!

Dándole la espalda, se acercó al elevador mientras que Cartman le gritaba:

- ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR, BUTTERS!, ¡¿LO OÍSTE?!

Butters se volvió hacia él y, con tranquilidad, le contestó:

- Demasiado tarde: Ya estoy arrepentido… ¡Pero arrepentido de ti!

_**If you were dead or still alive,**__**  
**__**I don't care, I don't care.**__**  
**__**And all the things you left behind,**__**  
**__**I don't care, I don't care.**_

- ¡BUTTERS!

El elevador se abrió. Butters entró en la caja mientras que Cartman corría hacia él para interponerse en la puerta. Cuando el rubio vio esto, decidió desviar la mirada y hacer oídos sordos mientras que el gordo le decía:

- ¡Por favor, no me dejes! ¡Trataré de cambiar! ¡Te amo!

- ¿Me amas? – dijo con sarcasmo - ¡Eres un buen mentiroso!

Cartman se acercó al rubio y lo empujó hacia la pared. Mirándole a los ojos, murmuró:

- Lamento haberte lastimado, mi amor.

- Mentira.

- Créeme.

- No…

_**(Nothing can care about, nothing can care about).**__**  
**__**(You won't be there for me, you won't be there for me).**_

Butters evadió la mirada del castaño diciendo:

- Esto se acabó, Eric. Se acabó…

Volviéndole a mirar a los ojos, añadió:

- Esta relación fue una mentira, un sueño, una aberración de nosotros mismos. Tú y yo nos hemos estado lastimando por algo que nunca existió, que nunca debió ser…

- Butters…

Las lágrimas del Stotch empezaron a salir mientras decía la sentencia final:

- Adiós Eric.

_**If you were dead or still alive,**__**  
**__**I don't care, I don't care.**__**  
**__**And all the things you left behind**__**  
**__**I don't care, I don't care.**_

Tomó su maleta y salió del elevador sin mirar atrás, sin mirar a un Eric Cartman estático, lleno de dolor al saberse abandonado por la única persona que le toleraba sus prepotencias y su forma de ser.

_Así tenía que ser_, se decía a sí mismo Butters mientras abordaba un taxi y le pedía que le llevara a la estación de trenes. _Desde este momento, lo que suceda con Eric ya no me importará más aunque me duela. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer._

Cartman, por su parte, subió lentamente a su departamento en un estado de completa ausencia. Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí mismo, se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con Butters. Abriendo el cajón de su cómoda, sacó una pistola Colt .95; mirándose al espejo, se puso el arma en la sien.

Los recuerdos pasaban frente a sus ojos; los momentos felices que tuvo con el rubio fueron intensos, llenos del amor y la ternura que el chico le proporcionó y que él recibió de buen grado sin demostrarlo. El arrepentimiento por haberlo lastimado estuvo presente, pero eso no era nada como la impotencia y el coraje de no haberle demostrado que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos en lugar de haberse aferrado a una reputación estúpida forjada desde la primaria.

- Te amo, Butters – murmuró -… Perdóname…

Esbozando una sonrisa mientras que las lágrimas se escurrían en las mejillas, cerró serenamente los ojos...

Y el sonido de un disparo se escuchó en los pasillos del edificio.


End file.
